


Kosei's ice water

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [12]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke's desires are getting the better of him





	Kosei's ice water

In terms of getting work done Yusuke had managed that. He had gotten work finished just not the work he had wanted to work on. It was irritating. It was more than a little maddening when he had to think about it. He stripped off his uniform in irritation as he stepped into his bathroom.

The entire day for days now only one thing kept popping up in his work. It was beautiful. It was always nice. It was artistic and others loved it but that was not what Yusuke was trying to focus on. His feelings were leaking through and this most certainly was not the time for that. For any of that. It was frustrating.

He stepped in the shower, turned on the shower and sighed softly. It echoed in the bathroom but Yusuke was uncaring.it had been a long day, a long week and he had been enduring this entire time. It was exhausting.

His feelings that he had wanted to sit on. They were leaking into his work and he feared what else the could be spreading to. His need, his longing. The last thing Yusuke needed was for anyone else to see his thoughts.

He was longing for someone that he could not reach out for. Yusuke rested his head on the tiles softly. The cold water was washing over his body but it did nothing for his mind. His thoughts were still on the person that had captivated. The person that Yusuke’s desires were focused on so much that it seeped into his work.

The leader of their group. The person that Yusuke longed for so much that his blood could not cool. No matter what he did thoughts of Akira were the strongest in his mind. It was so painful. He had no idea what else he could do when his desires for Akira were this strong.

He longed to touch Joker. Yusuke’s breath hitched as he touched himself under the cool spray of the shower. Whenever his thoughts wandered to Akira or his other side he could not help himself. he longed to touch, stroke his back, his hair.

Caress his lips see if they were as soft as they looked. See how they would taste. Yusuke gritted his teeth as his hand clenched painfully around himself. The feelings that Akira brought out of him, so strong and so painful. The want he brought out of Yusuke was so sharp that he swore others could sense it.

He wanted to possess. He wanted to take and he could do none of those things. Akira was the leader of the phantom thieves. Yusuke was a valued member of the group. His hands could not reach out with those intentions. He had to keep it inside. His hand tightened around himself as the cold water beat down on him. It had no effect on his aroused body.

Nothing did, his imagination kept working him up. he could not be stopped or slowed down. Yusuke gasped as he moved into his own thrusts. The grip he had on himself only coaxed shudders from himself. he pressed the pad of his thumb to the head of his cock, pressed and caressed until it came away sticky from precum.

The things he wanted. The longing deep inside him that he could not let free. He hissed under the spray of the shower as he used his hand to comfort himself. stroked his length as it strained with his touch. Teased the spots that were sensitive until he had to close his eyes and ride out the sensations.

The head of his cock ached, the cold water that beat down on it. That did nothing to soothe him. He was too busy caught up in the memories and the sensations. His hands could recall Akira’s touch. Innocent and plan but it had set a fire in him nonetheless.

Yusuke ached to touch him, press against him. He wanted to capture those lips with his own and make his own mark on their leader’s neck. On his back that Yusuke longed for.

He had to raise his head in order to gasp for air when he teased the slit. Pressed against it until his legs lost a bit of their strength and he had to brace himself against the wall as he stroked himself off. The sounds of him working himself over were rising over the sounds of the shower. Yusuke glorified in them.

His hand was wet with more than water, the stickiness of his own precum aided his hand as he moved it up and down his length. His lust, his frustration and need had thickened him and made his cock such a red colour. No matter how often he tried to ease the ache. It came back tenfold and his desires always resurged.

His desires were so strong. He ached so much. He wanted to touch the skin denied to him. He wanted to press against Akira’s naked body. He wanted to claim the masked Joker and his cock throbbed in agreement in his hand.

Yusuke moved his hand as he panted. The water flowed over his face and ran down his body but the cold was no bother. If anything, it was an aid. For him that craved so much, this was cooling and cleansing him in its own way.

Yusuke teased the underside of his cock with his thumb until his breath hitched and his cock jumped in his palm from the sensations. Precum mixed with water as he teased his length. He was close from just these things. So sensitive and so close, precum aiding his hands as his mind fixated on what he wanted so badly.

Akira, so beautiful. So strong and Yusuke wanted him so badly. He wanted to touch and he wanted to see him fully. His body, so perfectly sculpted and he just kept improving. His strength, his beauty and his justice. His smile. Yusuke had to muffle his gasps at the thought of Akira’s smile. Of Joker’s grin. Just the thought of those two things made his cock throb and his blood burn.

So wild, so beautiful. He had to steady his weakened feet as he moved his hand fast. Had to brace his hand against the wall again as he jerked himself off lost to his desires. He grunted when he came, aimed his cock at the floor tiles as his body shuddered and his cum was slowly washed down the drain. The cold water washed away the sweat that had built up on him and it washed away more evidence of Yusuke’s desires.


End file.
